


Forget me nots

by AskaRae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Last Game - Freeform, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaRae/pseuds/AskaRae
Summary: He was the colour of forget me nots. Those little blue flowers you occasionally saw in hedgerows or miraculously surviving on the edges of sidewalks. Unnoticed at first glance. It made his heart ache.





	Forget me nots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because last game broke me.

It occurred to Kagami as he took his last look at Kuroko, that he was the colour of forget me nots. Those little blue flowers you occasionally saw in hedgerows or miraculously surviving on the edges of sidewalks. Unnoticed at first glance. It made his heart ache.

Holding out his hand he gripped Kuroko’s much smaller one in his, giving it a firm squeeze. It felt like the same grip was binding his heart as he remembered how much time they had spent together playing basketball. He thought about how glad he was he was able to meet Kuroko, how easily he could have gone unnoticed to him, like the forget me nots he resembled. His life would have been so much different, so much more unfulfilled. Realistically he knew he could have survived without him, his life would have just taken a different path. But without him Kagami knew he wouldn’t have aimed so high if he wasn’t carrying their dreams on his shoulders.

His thoughts dissipated and before he knew it Kuroko had walked away leaving him in line for his flight. He choked back tears as he stared at his ipod, even though they had discussed this, and Kuroko had encouraged him to follow his dreams, it didn’t make it any easier. Kuroko had always supported him and pushed him forward. He couldn’t leave it like this, not after everything they had been through. How many feeling he had managed to stir within him. He had to make a promise, he would come back to him. He wouldn’t leave him forever.

“Kuroko!” He shouted as he he bolted from the line. “We can’t leave it like this! Not after everything we’ve experienced together, it doesn’t feel right.”

“I thought we had discussed this, you can’t keep thinking like that Kagami. You need to go on without me.” Kuroko replied, refusing to turn and look back at him. “We have to move on, leave things in the past.”

“But, doesn’t what we have mean more to you than that?” Kagami choked out as the tears spilled down his face.

Kuroko’s throat tensed in frustration.

“Of course it does! But you have a dream. And I believe in you so much, I want you to go far.” Kuroko sobbed, he clenched his palms, nails digging in, leaving little crescent shapes that illustrated his frustration. Wiping his eyes in his jacket sleeve he made to leave. “I’ll always believe in you the most.”

“Then, let's make a promise, even if its five or ten years time. I’ll come back to you, I swear it! We’ll be together again someday!” Kagami determinedly held out a fist.

“Please don’t make promises you can’t keep. I’ll get my hopes up.” Kuroko turned around face red with a watery smile on his lips.

“If you believe in me, believe I won’t forget this promise. Besides, whats a light without a shadow.”

Kuroko closed his eyes and met Kagami’s fist with his.

“I’ll hold you to that then.”

 

They had stayed in contact, well sort of. You couldn’t truly be considered apart when you have an internet connection. Kuroko occasionally caught Instagram posts and tweets from Kagami. Usually from practice or when he visited a new food joint. But they didn’t really have time for a proper conversation. Kagami was extremely busy with the vigorous training regime that made their high school routine seem like a joke.

Kuroko convinced himself that it was for the best that they didn’t talk often. It would be more painful if he did, knowing they were miles apart.

Kuroko had been working as a kindergarten teacher for the past year. It kept him busy and paid for him to live comfortably. It was a job he had gotten because of Momoi, who had recommended him to a friend that worked there. He was interviewed immediately and started work a few days later. Momoi fussed over how cute he looked in the signature pink apron the staff members wore, it had little blue flowers embroidered on the pocket. Forget me nots, is what he was told.

“I have to take a picture to show everyone, Riko’s going to love this.” She had giggled as she adjusted the straps. Flicking a lock of bubblegum hair over her shoulder she whipped out her phone and began snapping.

He had managed to acquire a ground floor apartment in a complex a ten minute walk away from where he worked. It had a small garden with high walls which was a nice luxury, he didn’t feel so bad keeping Nigou in a cramped apartment when he could come and go into the garden as he pleased. Nigou had proven he indeed did have husky in him and had grown an immense amount. He had sent Kagami a picture, to which he responded with a terrified emoji.

Life overall was comfortable, he had a job, and was supporting himself. He had a nice home, cramped, but safe and warm nonetheless. He was happy, truly he was. But he couldn’t help the awful ache he felt when the was reminded of the past.

Everyday on his walks to and from work he would pass the old apartment buildings where Kagami had lived. He was reminded of the many study sessions that had turned into sleepovers because he had managed to fall asleep at the kotatsu. Or the times Kagami had carried him back there when he had nearly fainted from exhaustion during a run.

He also passed the Maji burger, where they had often ate. Kagami’s portions being monstrous compared to his own. The basketball court, the sports store, so many, many places that reminded him of what he missed and desperately wanted to claw back to him. Like if he ran fast enough down the street he could miraculously jump back six years, rewind time and freeze it at a time when all that mattered was Kagami and basketball.

But he would shake away the thoughts as soon as they entered his head. No use dwelling on something he could not reclaim.

He was completely lovesick, there was no denying it now.

 

One lazy Saturday morning in July, Kuroko woke to his phone buzzing with a notification on the side table. Reaching for it half asleep he unlocked the screen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was a Instagram message, nothing significant. Until he read the sender's name.

Kagami.

Suddenly alert, he tapped the message and opened it to only find a picture of a burger, he was about to send back a reply questioning the picture when he realised he knew that all to familiar orange wrapper, adorned with an M.

Kagami was in Japan. He was here, less than five minutes away.

Without thinking he bolted from his bed, startling Nigou. Grabbing a pair of sweats and tshirt he ran out of the house, hair unruly and still tugging on a pair of sneakers. Stumbling out of the gate he ran as fast as his body would allow down the slope. His heart was racing as he pushed his body faster and faster. They surrounding builds flew by in a blur as he scrambled around street corners. The sound of his heart beating into overdrive and feet hitting the hot weather worn asphalt was a deafening soundtrack in his ears.

Kagami is here. Kagami is here.

Catapulting himself around the corner he collided with a solid chest, a hand reached out and steadied him, while the other clutched a drink that had threatened to spill from the force of the collision.

“Jeez, what’s the rush?” A voice huffed out.

Looking up Kuroko was met with a sight so familiar, yet different, he had to blink to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Slightly tanned skin he knew so well was slightly darker than he remembered. Red hair was cropped shorter, a shadow of stubble lined a strong jaw. Determined blazing eyes that remained unchanged and a pair of eyebrows that refused to be tamed. He wanted to take all of this in, for safe keeping. So if another six years without him passed he would have something to hang on to.

“You’re here. I didn’t think you would-” The words left his body in a whisper, legs shaking from exertion.

“I did make a promise.” Kagami grinned. “Oh here, you still like vanilla shakes right?”

Kuroko nodded slowly as he was handed the plastic capped cup. In disbelief, he took it shakily, brushing calloused fingers he hadn’t touched in six years.

“Why?” Spilled out before he had chance to process it ever leaving his lips. “What about America, going professional?”

Kagami smiled thoughtfully before answering.

“I guess it just didn’t work out how I had hoped?” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Don’t get me wrong, it was great. I played with some great players and had some great experiences. Everyone is crazy strong! But it wasn’t the same as playing with you by my side.”

Kuroko gulped around the tip of his straw.

“Besides, I realised my dreams have changed since six years ago. There’s something more important to me now than being the best in the world.”

“That is?” Kuroko pressed.

“Being with you.” Was the reply, Kuroko had never heard words that had sounded more beautiful. “I want a future with you, by my side. If that’s what you would like of course… god I didn’t think this through.”

“Are you asking me out? You’ll have to be more direct about it Kagami.”

Kagami’s face erupted into a furnace.

“Seriously, you haven’t changed have you? Yes, okay, I’m asking you out-.”

“I want that more than anything else in the world, I’ve wanted it since the first year of high school.” Kuroko cut in, reaching out and grasping one of Kagami’s hands so tenderly he thought he might melt in the humid July heat.

“You knew back then? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I couldn’t explain it back then, I barely understood what it meant to like a guy. I’d never even had a crush on anyone before.”

“I guess you're right. I’ve been worrying myself sick, thinking about everything for the past six years. What if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend when I came back.” Kagami sighed frustratedly running a hand over his hair. “Wait, you don’t do you?”

“I haven’t dated anyone.” Kuroko smiled, timidly rubbing his thumb over the calluses on Kagami’s fingers.

“Not in six years? Seriously?”

“No, I was hoping I’d see you again, and I could tell you how I feel. Did you..?”

“No, I... god. All I thought about was you and basketball.”

Realising what he had admitted, Kagami turned as scarlet as his hair and hid his burning face in his hands.

“I’m glad you’re still just as honest as I remember. It’s very endearing.”

They fell into a comfortable banter, their rhythm still intact after such a absence. It was just like before. All at once Kuroko was hit by a onslaught of emotions.

“I’ve missed you, so much.” He exhaled, pressing his face into the front of Kagami’s shirt, eyes closed tight, fearing if he were to open them Kagami would fade out of existence. He was brought into an embrace that felt like home, he nuzzled closer, feeling the rhythmic beating of his heart.

“Me too, you have no idea.” Kagami sighed. Gently he pulled away, reached out and cradled the soft skin of the others cheek. He studied every new curve and slope of his face, it was slightly more defined now. The dimples in his cheeks still remained, as did the soft pout of his lips and the way his nose upturned a little. Just the way he remembered.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered shyly.

Kuroko gave a permissive nod as he tiptoed, Kagami meeting him half way as he stooped lower. Their lips met in gentle submission, giving way to each other as feelings spilled out. It was mostly chaste and poorly angled from lack of experience, but neither cared. After six years apart their hearts overflowed with affection. They were finally together.


End file.
